1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking device and a control method for image taking, and in particular, to an image taking device and a control method for image taking capable of detecting a face in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique which detects human faces in photographed images to use the data of the detected faces to various applications has been disclosed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-87083 describes a technique which displays warning messages according to results output from an object detecting device or automatically changes the controlling parameters in an imaging unit.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-87083, to keep the object detecting device operating all the time causes power consumption required for operation and delay in operation due to a control load, which reduces the number of images that can be photographed and increases discomfort of operation caused for users.